dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SonikFan112/Now I'm Scared
Piccolo and me had another chat... *What's yoru Final Plan? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *Not telling *U'll blabber it to Sannse and SSWerty and POAS just like last time SonikFan says: *Let me guess, your going to make everyone a admin. |-) Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *how dumb do u think I am? *no... *not that Piccolo The Super Namek! winks: Play "Pig" SonikFan says: *Unban 900. 500 Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *no SonikFan says: *Your going to do that. *Then what. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *much worse (H) SonikFan says: *Tell me. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *why shud I? SonikFan says: *SSWerty said admins can't lift bans that have been placed on them. *Goodbye. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *so u guys can take precaution on the impending doom that's about to happen *oh and Sonik, 'Admins.' cant *Bureacrats 'can' *ban me all u wont evrytime ill revert it *goodbye Fanon Wiki SonikFan says: *Bureacrats are just higher forms of admins. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *A huge disaster will take place *I no *And they can lift an bans SonikFan says: *What disaster? >_> Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *not telling :-# SonikFan says: *Tell me, Piccolo. *Oh, and try to life that ban on you. *I'd love to see you try. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *sure *piece of cake SonikFan says: *Let me guess, your going to delete the main page. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *no SonikFan says: *Delete all the pages? >_< Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *much... much... worse :-* *no SonikFan says: *TELL ME. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: * :P nevar! SonikFan says: *Tell me, Piccolo. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *MWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* excuse me I have a bad cold. MWAHAHAHAHA! SonikFan says: *Have you lifted that ban yet? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I dont have any ban on me idiot *done *Ban lifted *nice try dude SonikFan says: *Piccolo, what are you going to do? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *but wont work on the 'Elite-Bureaucrat' SonikFan says: *No. *Your not a Elite-Bureaucrat. *Your just a Bureaucrat. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I'm the 'Greatest' and most 'Selfless' Bureaucrat who was just trying to save the Wiki! I doubt u'll find one like that! SonikFan says: *..No, your not. *Everybody agrees, SSWerty is the best. *And your not selfess, that was you being idiotic. **selfless *Sorry man, vandilizing pages and being like 900. 500. on the community wiki doesn't make you selfless. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I repeatedly vandalised the Central Wiki cuz I didn't want 100s of other users who were part of the Revolution to get banned. I save 100s from being banned just by pretending that I was the one vandalising the Wiki *many were already banned but I saved most SonikFan says: *...100 of users weren't part of the revolution. *You yourself said 'nobody was supporting you'. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *atleast a 100 was SonikFan says: *No. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *in this dumb wiki SonikFan says: *Your being cocky. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *wanna see? SonikFan says: *Dude, there are only like, 20 active users on the wiki. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *how many people were supporting the revolution? SonikFan says: *Sure, show me. *Alright, Piccolo, tell me your plan. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *tough luck *dude SonikFan says: *Sansee is gonna remove your powers soon anyways, tell me. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I already executed my plan. Its done SonikFan says: *...What did you do? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *remember the blog on Community Central? 'Anime Wiki Alliance' by Raging Blast? Did u see how many users were supporting the revolution? Even u were part of it! SonikFan says: *They weren't part of your vandilization plan. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *true but they were part of the petition! SonikFan says: *They still didn't help your vandilize. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I know but some were *some 10-20 *but people who joined the petition got banned too! *Lssj4 didnt vandalise or curse but he got banned! so did a cuple users on Sonic Wiki SonikFan says: *They still didn't help you vandilize. *I wanted users who helped you vandilize. *So shut up Piccolo, your a selfish, cocky, and idiotic user who tried to pass of your vandalization as a 'great wiki revolution', Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *some 10-20 did! I saw them! they got banned for vandalising Uberfuzzy's user page (Wiki Staff) and they were kicked out! I vandalised Sannse's user page and was kicked out too SonikFan says: *What. Was. Your. Plan. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *cool name right? *'Great Wiki Revolution'? SonikFan says: *No. *What wasy our great plan? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I wanted something like 'American Revolution' or 'French Revoulution' or 'Russian Revolution'! *Or 'Wiki Tea Party!" :D *no *Wiki Skin Party! SonikFan says: *What was this great plan you carries out? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *and Im not gonna tell wat I did so theres no point in asking me *ull soon find out (H) *so wat about the 'admin exam?' *wats part 2? *edit level check? *part 1 and 3 are great SonikFan says: *I'm not telling you about the admin exam until you tell me what your plan was. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *fine then dont tell me as if I care Im not gonna be there anymore after today so why should I be worried and I aint gonna tell you my plan SonikFan says: *Alright. *I am blocking you from my contacts after this convo, you know that, right? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *It's an S-Rank Mission *k *sure SonikFan says: *Tell me your plan. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I dont mind watever u do is not gonna change my mind SonikFan says: *Fine. *Goodbye. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *As an admin. you should not black mail or bribe a Senior Officer *like *A Junior Officer like you shudnt bribe or threaten or black mail a Senior Officer *Ur chunin *im jonin *all others are genin *staff are Kages SonikFan says: *No. *Your not above me. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I'm a Bureuacrat *Ur an Administrator *Bureaucrats 'Outrank' Administrators *1 Bureuacrat = 2 Admins. *I'm also 'Volunteer of VTSF' *And Bureuacrat of Eliot Kid Wiki *without me Sonik, u wudnt even be an Admin so I think u shud be at least a bit 'grateful' to me SonikFan says: *VTSF? *I'm not grateful. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *not VTSF SonikFan says: *I am that you made me a admin, but... Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *sorry *VSTF SonikFan says: *VSTF? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *yes *VSTF (Volunteer .of Spam. Task. Force.) *and they outrank Bureaucrats *They're about equal to Bureaucrats *Not outrank *Higher than admins, lower than bureaucrats *but they have admin powers in 'ALL' wikis unlike normal admins or bureaucrats *they can do watever admins can do and more *bureuacrat's and admin's powers are limited to a single Wiki, one of which they belong to *but VSTF has power everywhere * Piccolo The Super Namek! just sent you a nudge. * Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *bye *see ya tomorrow *if im still bureaucrat and u havent canceled my contact * :) *good luck surviving! *;) Category:Blog posts